


The Belladonna's Favorite Catnip!

by Big_Diesel



Series: The Deku Collection [35]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Affairs, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Comedy of Errors, Cosplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Happy Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mentioned Adam Taurus, Mother Complex, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Out of Character, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Advice, Romance, Seduction, Seductive Kali Belladonna, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/M, Tsundere Blake Belladonna, Tsunderes, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, Virgin Blake Belladonna, Virgin Midoriya Izuku, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: It is Izuku's last day in Menagerie as he spent the summer with the Belladonna family. Auntie Kali decides that she wants to make his last night in town the most memorable experience ever. {AU} {Kali x Izuku} {Blake x Izuku} {Blake x Izuku x Kali}Update on 11/4/20: The Cat's Pajamas (Part II)Coming Soon: One Night in Kali
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Midoriya Izuku, Greenshade - Relationship, Kali Belladonna/Blake Belladonna/Midoriya Izuku, Kali Belladonna/Midoriya Izuku
Series: The Deku Collection [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057976
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. The Cat's Pajamas (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rwbysmut4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/gifts).



_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another solo work from the MHA x RWBY crossover series. In this story, it is Izuku's last day in Menagerie as he spent the summer with the Belladonna family. Auntie Kali decides that she wanted to make his last night in town the most memorable experience ever. Enjoy!** _

Izuku was exhausted. As much as he wanted to retire back to his room, he knew that a certain Faunus wasn't going to let him do that.

It was Izuku's last day in Menagerie. Summer was coming to a close and he needed to head back home as school was drawing near. Izuku was quite appeased with the opportunity of spending the summer with his pen pal, Blake Belladonna.

He still didn't have the heart to express defining their relationship as being best friends. Their relationship bloomed through their parents' relationship. Kali Belladonna and Inko Midoriya became friends during their days in high school. Kali was a visiting student in Musutafu when she befriended the emerald-haired woman. During their time together, the duo were thick as thieves, tighter than the molasses on a cool November morning. Even after her return to Menagerie, the Faunus and the emerald-haired housewife remained friends.

Izuku began to yawn. "Blake, I am getting sleepy." The emerald-haired teen lied on Blake's bed as he was waiting for the Faunus to step out of the bathroom. Lying on her plushy, silk sheeted bed didn't make his staying awake any easier. Thinking of fighting his eyelids to stay away proved more difficult than running away from Katsuki whenever he debunked or proved the blond wrong.

"Just a second," the Faunus replied in a whimsical manner. Izuku didn't understand why she decided that she wanted to have this little fashion show on the eve of his departure. The visiting teen has been here for two weeks and there was plenty of time to have this show.

Yet again, the occupied moments of cruising the beach to collect seashells, going shopping, playing huntsmen and Grimm, watching television, staying up all night, playing videos, reading comics, and making prank calls with fellow Beacon and UA classmates may have delayed what Blake wanted to do.

What could he say? He enjoyed Blake's company. She was one of the few people that he could be himself. Initially, when they met when they were in elementary school, they were polar opposites. Although calm and reserved outwardly, inwardly she was passionate and dedicated to a cause that she could no longer fathom. Therefore, the relationship wasn't easy. At the time, Izuku was aware of her extremist ex-boyfriend Adam Taurus. He wasn't sure if dealing with him or Katsuki Bakugo was worse. Adam was a brute, demeaning him and taunting him at any moment's notice. At moments, he would show Izuku assurance that Blake belonged to him. Even to the point where he would romanticize their kiss in front of him, hoping it would deter Izuku from further pursuit.

At the time, Blake went along with it. It mattered not how Izuku conveyed it. He was packaged deal to please her mother. However, that was her way of thinking at the time. Izuku wasn't bothered about the idea of having a relationship with the Faunus. Their feelings of disdain were mutual. However, he wouldn't admit to himself that he was hurt by the lessening of an opportunity of being with her if the feelings were there.

Nevertheless, Kali and Inko wanted to make it work. In their eyes, if the mothers could have a balanced, happy-go-lucky relationship, then so would their children.

Izuku began pondering if their mothers were secretly wanting Blake and him to become bethorted.

It wasn't until a year ago after Blake's admittance to Beacon where she began to change. No longer dating the pompous asshole, she was her own woman. Through their relationship, the emerald-haired teen noticed a change and the duo began spending more time together whenever either parties visited each other.

The feelings of disdain and hindrance turned to feelings of stay attached, never wanting to leave each other's side.

"All right, Icchan. I want you to close your eyes," she said melodically. Izuku knew whenever Blake would slightly hum, she had a trick up her sleeve. He shut his eyes, only partially keeping it open in case it was met with the 'sounds of the ocean' or an 'Indian burn to his arm.'

"3...2...1! Open your eyes!" The teen opened his eyes. Upon seeing Blake, his mouth was agape. He knew of the planned fashion show, which was somewhat out of character for the Faunus. However, he didn't expect a certain uniform being part of tonight's theme.

"What do you think," she said as she winked. Izuku saw the Faunus sporting his UA uniform. A bit loose as it sort of resembled a dress and the pants were very loose on her. He could tell that she had to apply extra notches on his belt to keep it from falling.

Izuku covered his mouth. The teen began snorting loudly, trying to contain his laughter. If he was sleepy, the appearance of Blake knocked away any sleepiness. He began kicking while laughing at her. "Oh, God! That is so...so...so…"

Blake pouted, showcasing her Octopus lips, and puffing her cheeks. She stamped her feet. "Well, excuse me for trying to be cute."

Izuku showed his emerald eyes, which were filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around his chest. "Cute?! Is that what we are calling it? Cute?!" He began rolling back and forth on her bed like a steamroller. "Faunus, please! It is like a before and after pic of stars from _Where They Are Now?!_ "

A teardrop and an angry mark appeared on Blake's forehead. "Well, forgive me, you putz! Trying to give you my best impression if I were a student at UA High. I can see that they didn't come in a woman's uniform since you are acting like a pussy so much!"

Izuku tried calming down his laughter. He was trying to offend her, but he couldn't help how ridiculous she looked. Admittedly, seeing her sporting his uniform was cute. However, he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Oi, Belladonna," retorted Izuku. "Don't get defensive. Can a kid have some fun?" He wiped the tear from his eye. "It's funny. A bit tacky, a bit funny. Still tacky."

"Hmpf," interjected Blake. "Well, since you want to be funny, I should make you sport my uniform."

A record was being scratched in Izuku's mind. The teen sat up when hearing the horrid words. "Okay, okay! Time out on the clock, Blakey." Blakey was his nickname for the Faunus. He often used it when he was trying to get on her good side or in this instance, pleading for mercy. "All right, all right. I am sorry, Blake. Seriously, sorry!" His tone turned serious. Blake remained flushed in the face before it was softened. She blew their nose. "Jesus, Deku, I can't stand you sometimes."

Izuku lied back down to the bed, still rubbing his tender stomach from his laughter. He turned to her nightstand where he saw _Aki Sora_ sitting next to her lamp. He grabbed the manga and turned to its pages.

While lying on his side, he felt the pressure of the bed changed as Blake lied beside him. Izuku wasn't moved. It wasn't the first time they have shared a bed. They have shared beds and futons together since knowing each other. Once again, he questioned the validity of his mother and Auntie Kali's intention with him and Blake.

"So, you are really leaving tomorrow?" Izuku turned his head to the pillow. He saw Blake pulling away his tie while getting herself comfortable. "Oh yeah, while I am thinking about it. I will put these back in your suitcase before you leave."

Izuku swayed his hands. "No worries, Blake. Surprised that you wanted to surprise me with that."

She blew through her hair on her face. "Just wanted to give you something to remember me before you head back to Japan."

He became puzzled. "Something to remember you? Blake! We see each other every year."

She sighed. "I know. But, we are getting older. This is your second year and this is my third. I know exams are going to get tougher and you will be going to different agencies for internships. I know things are going to get hectic when I go back to Beacon this fall." She turned to her side. "I just don't want us to become distant, you know."

Izuku stared blankly onto her amber eyes. Like a kitten, it was darted and targeted onto him. Izuku relaxed his body. "Blake, you mean a lot to me. We had a great time. You, your mother, your father, treated me like family. Actually, you are family." He scratched under his chin. "C'mon, you call my mother auntie. And I do the same for Auntie Kali."

She pursed her lips. "That is true."

"Your mother and my mother are friends. Best friends if you think about it."

Blake released a chuckle. She turned her head to look at the ceiling. "I know, right? Remember how we met, we couldn't stand each other?"

Izuku snorted. "How can't I forget? Your first introduction was kicking me in the shin."

She turned red. She rubbed her tender hands together. "Only because you were making fun of my ears."

He blew a raspberry. "No I was not!"

"When you tell a girl that she has ears like a neko from one of those anime, how was I supposed to take it?"

He slapped the bed. "Must we not forget that I was eight." He turned his head to face the ceiling, seeing the fan rotating. "We are different species. How was I supposed to know?"

"Well...you didn't," she retorted. "But, that was yesterday."

He blew another raspberry. "Literally. You kicked me in the shin for saying that you would look cute with earrings on your ears."

"Have you been borrowing Mineta's videos," she asked as she was turning beet red. "My ears aren't _that_ cute." She used a pillow to hit his face. "I am beginning to suspect you enjoy me doing this to you."

"Ha! Ha! Ha," exclaimed Izuku sarcastically. "Like enjoying my swirlies from Bakugo in junior high school. Or being chased by my classmates every day on my way back home." He tapped her shoulder. "Or, maybe that is what a friend does. Tell the truth?"

The black-haired Faunus turned beet red before turning away. "God, on the last day, why don't you."

It was met with a grin from the emerald-haired teen. "And you love me for it."

She groaned. Much to her chagrin, she hated to admit that she enjoyed being around him. Izuku Midoriya was much as meaningful to her teammates. So much so that she couldn't position her relationship with Yang Xiao Long as best friend number one or two.

_Well, since Yang is your best friend number one, then I can be number zero._

_That doesn't make sense, baka!_

_It doesn't have to make sense, Blakey! When you are friends, it can be whatever you want it to be._

Blake clutched her chest when feeling the thoughts of Izuku's words. The way it penetrated cut deeper than her Gambol Shroud would do. She hated to admit, but the emerald-haired teen had a way with words.

She used her ankle to lightly tap his shin. "Yeah, yeah, Icchan! Nothing but love."

Just as Blake was about to lean over Izuku to tell him something, she heard a knock at the door.

"Blake, Izuku!" It was the voice of Blake's mother as she proceeded to open the door. Blake's mother, Kali, was sporting her evening robe. It was purple and silky. She was also sporting a purple bonnet that was custom made for her ears. "Oh, there are my little Greenshades!"

Izuku stretched his body as he was getting himself out of bed. He didn't want to come up with an excuse on why two teenagers of the opposite sex were lying in bed.

"Mom," barked Blake. "At least you could have knocked."

Kali produced a smile. However, it was the kind of smile that warranted trouble toward disrespectful teens. "Really, Blake. I don't recall you paying a single bill in this house, don't you?!"

Blake blew a raspberry, knowing she couldn't rebuttal from that.

"And I don't recall seeing Blake Belladonna's name on the deed either. Shall we say more?"

"No, ma'am," groaned Blake.

Kali produced a smile. "That's my girl." She then turned to the standing Izuku. "My, my, Icchan. Last day with us, eh?"

Izuku nodded in compliance. "Yes, Auntie!" He bowed humbly. "Thank you and Uncle for allowing me to spend the summer with you. I really enjoyed myself."

It was met with a chuckle. "So modest and humble." She slightly frowned. "If only you could knock some sense in that daughter of mine."

"Oi," retorted Blake. "I came back home, did I?"

"After realizing how much of an insane person Taurus was."

"Mom, do we need to talk about this now. Especially in front of company?"

Kali placed her hands on her hip. "Icchan _is_ family. Isn't that right, I-zu-ku?"

Izuku knew that was a cookie jar he wouldn't dare place his hands into. He stretched his tired body once more. "I think I am going to wash up and then head to bed." He grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and walked around Blake's bed. "You can put my uniform back whenever you can." He bowed at the Faunus. "Good Night, Blake!"

A bit embarrassed from earlier, she gave the emerald-haired teen a peace sign. Izuku slightly bowed at Auntie Kali before rushing himself out of the bedroom.

Kali watched as Izuku walked down the hallway before entering the bathroom. As he closed the door, her eyes were back on her daughter. "Your father is away to take care of business. He won't be back for a couple of days. If you want, I can take Izuku's uniform from you and I can iron it tonight."

Blake sighed, knowing that she didn't want to further argue with her mother. "Oi!" Blake stood up and walked to the center of the bed as she disrobed his uniform. When taking it off, she neatly folded it before handing it to her mother.

"Get some rest. It is definitely past your bedtime," said Kali as she pecked her daughter on the cheek. "Will you be up to see Izuku off tomorrow?"

She turned beet red. "Certainly. The putz doesn't have any sense of direction."

Kali was tickled. "It is a wonder how you can be the shifter of moods."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means get some rest and be sure to take your pills tonight." She walked to the door. "And by the way, are you wearing your tampons?"

Blake raised her eyebrows inquisitively. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Unless you sat on spaghetti and etched a red marker on your panties, you are spotting."

Blake turned to see a tiny spot of red on her panties. She turned red. "Mom," she cried. She rushed to grab the pillow as she attempted to throw at her mother. By the time the pillow hit the door, Kali was already gone.

_Oum, I can't stand my mother sometimes!_

_**A few moments later….** _

Kali knew that her daughter wouldn't leave the room for the rest of the night. As Blake's thoughts were consumed of yesteryear and the typical norms of being irritated by her parents. Ghira wasn't going to be home for a few days. He and several business partners would be tending to affairs in Vale. Kali made lunch for Ghira, gave him a tender kiss, and best wishes on a safe trip.

She returned to her bedroom. Her body was pressed against the door. She took steady breaths, trying to maintain as much composure as she could. After all, it wasn't easy being a housewife, a mother, and a socialite.

She could hear the sound of the running water coming from the neighboring bathroom. Izuku was a man of his word. Still in her hand was Izuku's uniform. A sharp contrast of the uniform of Beacon, but both have a common purpose.

She would be a liar if she said that she didn't watch Izuku from a distance. She had watched this boy transitioning into a man. She would also be a liar if she didn't say that she wasn't curious about him. Although young for his age, very dependable, reliable, trustworthy, and quite handsome to boot.

Overall, she had admired his spirit. Being born quirkless and eventually receiving a gift of being quirked is something more than perseverance and a blessing. No matter what hand he had dealt, he was determined. Izuku was becoming a dashing, dapper gentleman. She was blessed with the privilege of watching him grow.

It made the days of spending time with her friend, Inko Midoriya, worth it.

She placed his uniform on the center of the bed. She knew that it was going to be ironed and she didn't mind starching his clothes so it could look fresh upon his return.

She put her finger to her lip, still thinking of the lingering thoughts she had about her surrogate nephew. It was no denial of the feelings she had for him. Since parading him throughout Menagerie, the many mothers who had grown acquainted with the emerald-haired teen couldn't stop talking about him.

She could recall a particular afternoon after Izuku served the mothers with tea and scones.

_I must say, Kali. You have some prime real estate in your home._

_A foreigner at that. He looks like he belongs in a magazine._

_That is one bullhead I wouldn't mind riding._

_Gracious! Are you aware that he is sixteen?_

_In their country, the age of consent is younger._

_Cute, dashing, so young and nubile. Have you decided to dip his paintbrush, Kali?_

' _Are you out of your mind? What would his mother think?'_

_You would do her a favor. Someone has to teach him to become a man. Or unless Blake got to him first._

' _I doubt it. Their relationship is strictly platonic.'_

_Yeah, okay! You can say that. I don't recall sixteen and eighteen year olds sharing the same bed. Wake up, Kali!_

_I know this. If Kali won't, then I will. Let me borrow him for the afternoon, Kal! I wouldn't mind a handyman._

' _No means no!'_

_Just saying, Kal! When was the last time you and Ghira had done it. It's like this, you are still in your prime. This boy is willing to cater to us ladies. I know this, if he doesn't come back with a broken paintbrush on his next visit, then I won't mind doing so. He needs an older woman with experience._

She put her hand to her nose, the same hand she used to hold Izuku's uniform. The scent of his sweat remained. She inhaled it as she felt a bolt jolting throughout her body.

_His sweat carries an aura of a man. Amazing that he is able to produce such hormones at his age. I guess it is true when they say hard work maturates you quicker._

Kali started taking steady breaths. Her breath was laboring. It was true that she and Ghira have been sexually involved in quite some time. Their marriage wasn't on the rocks, but she wouldn't say that it was a perfect marriage. Nevertheless, it still didn't make it right. Then, she knew how much Blake enjoyed being with Izuku. Despite her not verbally saying it, she knew that Blake had strong feelings for him. There wasn't any denying that. However, the thoughts of the mothers were reeling in her mind.

Her body began to tense, making the Faunus squirm in the process. She was feeling tension throughout her body. As if a wave was carrying her, she was feeling tingling sensations. Her amber eyes targeted the uniform. Like a kitten on a prowl, she rushed to the uniform. Upon grabbing it, she inhaled the fragrance that was Izuku. Izuku wore the uniform on his arrival to Menagerie. She could recall as he said that after school, he immediately boarded the plane on his way to Remnant. A faint smell of her daughter was there, but not enough to deter the aura of the budding young man.

She used her hand to grip her bathrobe. She felt the musk of womanhood evacuating. The entrancing of his sweat produced such an awakening in her estrus that she, too, was surprised that this boy has yet to be shagged by anyone of this planet and to his friends back home.

She released the grip from her body and returned the uniform to the bed. Articles of clothing could do so much when the body itself was in the other room. With Ghira gone and Blake retired to bed, she decided that she wasn't a married Faunus housewife for this night.

She was going to be the single girl Kali Belladonna and Izuku was going to play the role of the unsuspecting boyfriend.

Kali removed her wedding band and placed it on the nightstand. She asked Oum for forgiveness as she made up her mind on what she was going to do.

She wasn't technically cheating. It wouldn't surprise Kali if Ghira had a Faunus or other human women on the side. He was a busy, well-known businessman. In her eyes, she was going to aid Izuku into manhood. She was going to show him the essence of his budding adolescence.

She went to the master bathroom where she had her towel and her other toiletries.

For she wanted Izuku's final night here to be memorable and enjoyable.

_**A few minutes later….** _

Izuku enjoyed the feeling of hot water on his body. This kind of mineral water reminded him of the onsens back home. Although miniscule to some, these were the kinds of memories he would miss being out in Remnant. Izuku enjoyed his few weeks out here. The Belladonna family really treated him like he was one of their own.

He could wait to tell his friends of the fun adventures that he had with the Belladonnas. He couldn't wait to brag to Katsuki about Blake's father giving him $500 for his birthday. Reaching for the soap, he applied more to his back so he can get to the hard to reach places. Despite being happy to go home, he was going to miss spending quality time with Blake and her family.

He couldn't wait for the next holiday when Blake and her mother were planning to visit him in Musutafu.

While he was lathering his back with the loofa, he heard the bathroom door sliding open.

"Hey, Icchan. It's your Auntie Kali!" A sigh of relief ran through his mind. At first, he thought it was Blake and he definitely didn't want to run into another fiasco of that. However, he put the thoughts of yesteryear aside.

"Hey, Auntie. Is there anything you need? I won't be long." Izuku was trying to rush until he heard the door slide open.

Auntie Kali was sporting her towel while carrying her toiletries. Her towel was long enough to cover her thighs and the luscious breasts. Her bonnet was nowhere to be seen, exposing her pretty ears.

"I know what you are thinking," said Kali coyly. "I am sixteen and I don't need anyone to help me bathe." She blew a raspberry teasingly.

"I wasn't thinking that," retorted Izuku nervously.

"I know that today is your last day and since you spent most of it with Blake," she said. "I wanted to spend any remaining time I have with my loving and only surrogate nephew."

Izuku turned his back, keeping his sights away from the older Faunus.

"Is that okay with you, Izuku?"

"Yes, ma'am. I don't mind if it is you, Auntie!"

She produced a heavy smile as she placed her items on the ground.

" _Good! I am glad to hear that, I-zu-ku!"_

_**To be continued….** _


	2. The Cat's Pajamas (Part II)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with the second installment of 'The Belladonna's Favorite Catnip!' Kali decides to take the lead as she bathes with Izuku in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Blake receives advice from a mutual friend of hers and Izuku's. What will happen? Read and see! Enjoy! Team Greenshade or Team IzuKali?** _

Kali asked Izuku if he wanted to hear some music to enjoy his evening bath. The emerald-haired teen didn't mind as he poured more water on his back. He always enjoyed using their bathroom. Their bathroom was more of a spa than a standard shower. Their bathtub should be considered as a small pool - it was four foot deep, had stairs, and was ten, if not fifteen feet long and ten feet wide. Above the pool were long hanging lights that can be dimmed by the push of a button. It was obviously waterproof as shower nozzles hung directly above him. The dedication that the Belladonnas put inside of a bathroom baffled the teen. Didn't want to admit to the others, but he often pretended that he was involved in a music video surrounded by rain. Spreading his arms wide like an eagle, reaching for the air, and singing tone-deafly to the R&B of yesteryear. It was the tiniest of things that pleased him.

"I hope that you don't mind me lighting aromatherapy candles, Icchan!" The Faunus mother informed him as she walked around him as she went to the wetbar. Removing the candles from her tote, she aligned them by inches. Izuku tried his best to keep his eyes centered on his towel, but who could resist the body of a woman such as Kali Belladonna?

Izuku never liked the idea of lusting after women. He viewed it as a sin, if not an aura of bad luck. Be that as it may, he was a teen - fallible to the lustrous sight of womanhood. Whenever he had urges, he kept it confined in his laptop, hidden under files of files without his snooping mother finding out. The old school ways of magazines were dead and didn't want to leave a trace. Whenever he did masturbate, it was never with tissues. Unfortunately, his boxers and his covers had to catch his wasted seeds. The constant rotation of his sheets was like seeking direction with a cardinal rose. Fortunately, he was old enough to do his own laundry, thus never having to worry about a suspicious mother.

Thus, making the last few weeks staying with the Belladonnas a more difficult task.

Kali Belladonna was a beautiful woman to Izuku. She was smart, funny, quirk, mannerable, and a wonderful woman to boot. Although he viewed her as an auntie, he also looked at her as a second mother. She would cut the crust from his bread whenever she made sandwiches. She would make the broth for his katsudon at the right temperature for his liking. Whenever he and Blake would scuffle, she would break it up and then take them to get ice cream as a peace offering. She would dote on him, hug him, kiss him - typical things that were a role of a mother.

So, it irked him when he was developing feelings for the mother Belladonna. Yet again, could he call it feelings? At the same time, he would be a liar if he didn't find Blake attractive as well. But, she wasn't like her mother. Care and sensitivity wasn't in the Faunus' vocabulary. She would tease, scoff, cajole, make backhanded compliments - anything to chagrin the emerald-haired teen. She was too active in politics and would force it on him whether he wanted it or not.

He knew in the heart of hearts, Blake was a great girl. A bit of a tsundere complex and one would speculate that she and Katsuki may have kinship. Nevertheless, he always viewed her as a friend and sister.

At least until this recent visit.

He made one tiny lie when Blake put on his uniform. It looked sexy on her. The thought of a girl sporting his uniform excited her. Newfound feelings that he never felt until that fateful evening prior to this night.

This wasn't her first time sporting his uniform.

_**Two weeks prior….** _

It was late into the midnight hour. It wasn't that long after he retired to his room after spending the evening playing video games and watching anime with Blake. Kali told them to head to bed as they were going to visit the museum the following day. Sheepishly exhausted, the teen stumbled into the kitchen as he wanted a glass of milk. Particularly not a fan of goat's milk, he would have to put it in the microwave for it to be unrejectable.

Fighting his eyelids as the yellowish hue of the microwave beamed onto his face, he heard a noise. At first, he didn't think anything of it. Auntie Kali tended to brush her hair and may have dropped the curling iron beside her. Or Uncle Ghira may have accidentally knocked over his typewriter. Turning his head back to the microwave, he heard the thumping sound again.

Becoming inquisitive, he grabbed his cell phone and turned on his flashlight app. As he strolled through the hallway, the thumping sound was getting closer. Using his flashlight as a guide, he followed the sound straight to the source.

_Blake's room._

When approaching her room, the door was partially opened. A light made its path for Izuku to approach the room. However, he stopped when he heard a noise. A haughty noise that sounded too familiar from the videos he was forced to watch with Katsuki whenever he visited the blonde's home.

" _Izuku!"_

A soft, faltered whisper as if she was praying to the gods. As if she was saying his name without trying to attract his attention. Izuku remained motionless. Actually, he was frozen. He was in disbelief on what he was encountering beyond his once tired emerald eyes.

Creaks of the bed rhythmically were in motion as the partially naked Blake was humping onto her pillow. She was facing the direction of the door. Holding onto the edges of the bed as aid as she humped tirelessly. He could see her Faunus pussy, imagining the sweltering of heat expelling onto the soft fabric. Then, his eyes spied his uniform shirt.

"Izuku! Izuku!"

She inhaled his shirt, wanting to bask in the essence of manhood. It was the very shirt he wore when arriving at Menagerie. The moaning continued. Izuku tucked in his lips, concealing whatever noise so it wouldn't draw attention to the Faunus. A bit naive, a yes man, but it didn't need a genius to know that Blake was tantalizing herself, projecting the very thoughts of the womanly kind upon her honey pot.

Suddenly, she profusely thrust her free hand into her pussy, teasing her hole and teasing her clit. He noticed that she was leaking fluid from her vagina. It looked like she peed herself, but obviously he knew that particular fluid was different.

The creaking grew louder as the Faunus purred. Grabbing hold to her titties, teasing and kneading her nipples like rubbing dough. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she grew excited of the growing pleasure as she imagined Izuku being underneath her.

" _Hello, is somebody out there? Honey?! Izuku!?"_

Izuku fell backward when hearing the deep voice of Uncle Ghira. Scampering away from the scene, he rushed back to his room and jumped into the covers. However, he couldn't sleep that night. His entire thoughts were on watching Blake pleasuring herself with the thoughts of him.

Until that day, he didn't even see Blake as a woman of his affections. However, whenever he tossed and turned, his body felt sensitive. He took off his pajamas as the friction of the silk was exciting his dick.

' _Izuku! Izuku!'_

He asked for forgiveness as he indulged in that forbidden sin. His thoughts were on Blake as he used the bed to relieve his sexual fantasies of the Faunus.

_**Back to the present….** _

"Izuku, you are getting quiet on me. Is something the matter?" Kali had her tote in hand and held a lighter as Izuku realized that she already lit the candles.

He shook his head in disagreement. "No, ma'am! Just caught me in deep thought."

Kali touched her cheek. She admired the sixteen-year-old's innocence. The aversion of eyes, quivering of the lips, shaky hands - tell-tale signs that he was nervous around her. It brought her joy that she still had her looks and her charm. She feared that since she had gained some weight, growing greys, and not receiving as many compliments from her husband, then something was wrong. However, she knew that boys like Izuku were pure-hearted. Even if perversion was on his mind, he wouldn't reveal it and would remain subtle. However, a boy was a boy. And there was so much a boy could contain their sexuality before being released onto the world.

"Anything I could help solve," she asked concerningly. "You know that your dear old Auntie Kali is a wonderful listener." She placed her toiletries on the wetbar. She made space as she grabbed a stool and sat across from Izuku. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Izuku returned back to scrubbing. Kali knew that Izuku had been scrubbing that same arm since she had entered the bathroom. It was now to put her plan to seduce Izuku in effect. Subtlety was a priority before luring him into her lustrous web.

"I know sometimes that isn't easy," she said as she opened the faucet to allow the hot water to enter the bucket. "You're at an age when you don't want to tell your auntie anything." She pursed her lip. "Thinking that I might judge?"

"Well...no," he said. His eyes were staring at the floor. He watched as the suds of dirt and soap residue gathered around the drain. Upon doing so, his eyes drifted to Kali as she spread her legs. Soft, creamy skin that reminded him of caramel milk. He watched as she grabbed her loofa and her bottle of soap. His lingering eyes watched as she applied her cherry blossom soap to the loofa. Keeping her legs in the same position, she began applying the loofa at her legs. She started at the bottom calf, scrubbing in circular motion. Kali was tickled. Although he couldn't speak, his body language was doing it for him. His eyes were glued to her as a man was glued to the television screen during football season. Or a better yet, an antelope when it encounters a lion. It excited her to be watched. She took her time, scrubbing from top to bottom.

"I won't pry with that, sweetie," she said as she continued scrubbing herself. "Just know that I will always be by yourself for anything. Understand?"

Izuku nodded in compliance. His unhinged eyes stayed glued onto her creamy legs as she raised the loofa to her thighs. Kali decided to tease him again. "Is there something interesting about me?"

The teen immediately turned beet red. His eyes jerked back to his towel. "Lost in thought again," he said as he decided to move to another part of his body.

"We can get lost in thought," she said. "Gets very easy to do." The next plan of action was taken into effect. "You don't mind if I get comfortable?" It was rhetorical as she removed her towel. Izuku averted his eyes to the floor until he noticed a hint of clothing onto the Faunus.

It was a black one-piece spandex swimsuit. It was tight as it hugged the attentive areas.

"I wouldn't _dare_ walk into a bathroom naked with someone that wasn't my husband," she said as she tried covering her laughter. She produced a smile. "You weren't thinking lecherous thoughts, were you?" A moment of confusion, thought the Faunus. Izuku was like a dog with his tail between his legs - being placed in a position with confusion and uncertainty. In the heart of hearts, she felt bad as teasing was more her language instead of straightforwardness. If he knew about her daughter, then he should know that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

She knew Izuku wasn't going to answer, thus everything was going to plan. She proceeded to scrub her arms and use the bucket to wash off any soap remnants. "Enjoy yourself with us, Icchan?"

"Yes, ma'am. It was a blast," said Izuku as he was feeling a bit comfortable with the subject. "This was one of the best visits ever!"

She appeared cheerful. "Glad that we have made precious memories with you!" She clicked her tongue. "What do you think was the biggest highlight?"

"Spending my pocket money on that skill crane to win Blake that iPad," he said. "I know it sounds silly, especially if you guys can buy it like my favorite fifty cent cakes at the convenience store."

"Oh, Izuku, don't think that way," she told him. "It's the thought that counts. Blake is grateful that you were thinking of her to get it."

"It was the least I can do," replied Izuku. "Wasn't a proper tradeoff for what Blake did for me. So, I can guess we can call it even."

The tradeoff in question that Izuku was referring to was Blake's tattoo. Kali learned that two weeks prior, she and Izuku went to a tattoo parlor on the whim of a dare without her permission. On Blake's wrist, it was an insignia of a cat. Izuku was too obvious about his fascination with cats. She remembered Blake telling her that he saw how much his teacher, Aizawa-sensei was with cats and it became contagious. Blake wanted matching tattoos, but Izuku feared repercussions from his mother. So, a cat was now inked on her wrist.

Its' nose was colored green.

"Be mindful that I am a lenient parent," said Kali. "Blake is a third year student and I would expect off-beat behavior like that." She lowered her eyes. "I couldn't imagine what I would do if Icchan got a tattoo."

"Like yeah," he answered. His face became beet red. He looked like a tomato. If she couldn't help it, she would have gotten him right on the bathroom floor. She told herself to wait patiently. Good things come to those who wait, she told herself.

"So, Izuku! Any plans when you go back to school," she asked him.

"Well, prepare for usual exams," said Izuku. "Hang out with friends. I think I have told you about Todoroki, Iida, Uraraka, Kacchan, just to name a few." He shrugged his shoulders. "Just keep things simple. Aside from that, no typical plans."

Kali pursed her lip. "Simple! Keeping it simple. I admire that." She decided to make the next move.

"Has any girl tried to reel you in yet?"

Izuku's soap in his hand turned into a projectile as it landed into the pool. "I am sorry, honey! Did I say something embarrassing?"

"No, ma'am. It is nothing. To answer your question. No ma'am. No girlfriend at the moment."

"Really? Such a handsome doll like yourself?"

"No, ma'am. A bit shy, I think."

"I see. It's okay! You will grow out of it." She grabbed the loofa and the bucket and decided to scoot forward. "Would you like it if I wash your back?"

His timing was delayed. She loved how flustered he was feeling. Everything was going according to plan. All she needed was his approval and he would be within her web.

"I don't want to be a bother, Auntie. I am good! Thanks."

"So, you are not secure enough to be helped by a _woman_?" Her voice was stern. The final Trump card was in the works. A custom she appreciated for the system of respecting the elders in their community. Izuku wasn't going to disobey her. She pursed her lips, feeling the moistness from her vagina. If Izuku could only smell the musk within her bathing suit.

"Izuku, I am sorry for being a bit harsh, but I want us to enjoy our final moments together. Do you trust me, Icchan?"

"I do, Auntie Kali."

" _Do_ you?"

"I do, Auntie!"

"Then, why are you scared?"

"I am not scared. Just a bit nervous."

"For what?"

"I..I..I don't know!"

"Oh, sweetness, don't be scared. I will take care of you. Okay?"

He didn't respond. He just quietly nodded.

_**Meanwhile….** _

Judah and the Lion's "Beautiful Anyway" was playing softly in the background while Blake was typing on her laptop. She couldn't sleep and decided to browse universities following completing Beacon Academy.

 _I wonder if my semblance and my skills are applicable if I were to attend university in Japan?_ She was browsing universities throughout the Greater Tokyo area, particularly a university that accepted English language speakers. Her Japanese was rusty and wouldn't hurt tuning it up. The thoughts of Izuku's departure created fear in her because with her final year approaching, she wasn't going to have much time with him.

 _C'mon, Blakey! Why not just share your feelings to him? Why is it so damn hard?_ Her eyes fixated at the bulletin board above her. It was a picture of her teammates at the pub after introducing Izuku to them. Blake was behind Izuku as she put bunny ears above his head. Yang had her arms wrapped tightly around Izuku as Jaune leaned his arm on Izuku's shoulder. Ruby kneeled in front of him with peace signs while Weiss gave him smug looks. It was evident as a red handprint was on his face. Accompanied the picture included Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha as they crouched either in front or around the group. It wasn't easy with the adjustments, but he really enjoyed her friends.

_If only that dense of a dork could register in his head my damn feelings. What am I? Hinata?!_

A ping popped off on her computer. She recognized it as one of Izuku's friends she grew acquainted with during one of her previous visits. She clicked to turn on her webcam.

"Blakey, the neko chick!" The frog girl presented a peace sign. "What's up, ribbit?"

Blake really enjoyed the down-to-Earth frog girl, Tsuyu Asui. She was a bit of a vixen, but never was afraid of being herself. In a way, she reminded her of Yang. "The sky?" Blake laughed at the staleness of the joke. "But I jest. How are you? What's the sitch?"

"So the drama, ribbit," replied Tsuyu. "Seriously? Have you been able to tie the knot?"

Behind Izuku's back, she came to Tsuyu a few weeks prior to his arrival for advice. She had made up her mind that she wanted to confess her feelings to Izuku. However, there have been problems in that department.

"No knots! No dipped paint brushes. Just splattered paint," replied Blake as she produced Octopus lips.

"Very familiar with splattered paint, ribbit," she said as she winked. "Easy to clean up. So, what's the hold up?"

"Nervousness? Uncertainty? Me being a Faunus?"

"Girlfriend, stop! You're literally talking to a girl who is part-frog. You are a boy's wet dream out here, ribbit!" She scoffed. "Faunus, please!"

She gripped onto her desk. "What if there are others who like him?"

"So what? Stake your claim first, ribbit. You did a good job practicing with me and Hagakure the other day."

"What if he doesn't like me? I am scared of rejection."

Tsuyu sighed. "Listen, Blakey. This is what a wise man once told me." The frog girl took steady breaths. "Don't wait for him to make the first move; while you're waiting, some other girl might snatch him up. You need to be proactive about this sort of thing! If another girl starts competing for him, don't back down. Stand your ground and fight with all your might! Don't let anyone steal your man!"

Blake stared awkwardly at the frog girl.

"Let's just say I have been playing plenty of _Yandere Simulator_ in my spare time, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "The point is, the worst thing he could say is no."

Blake dropped her head. "That isn't what I want to hear."

"Then, going the route like Ayano Aishi?"

"We get enough from Ruby as it is." Blake momentarily paused to see if she still had Ozpin's Yan-Away pills. "It took a lot to tell Ruby that no means no to him. Fortunately, her mother has her for the summer."

"When will Izuku's flight leave?"

"Around 11 AM."

"Then, I suggest getting started." She cracked her knuckles. "Gotta make hay while the sun is out."

"And how am I supposed to make hay."

"Jesus, Blake. Use your head. How else does a man want a woman to show that she is interested," said Tsuyu. "You're sexy and cute. I will leave you that hint. Gotta go! I promised Minoru that I will go on a date with him."

"Grapehead that smells of rubber bands?"

"He has the cash and besides, I hope he doesn't mind a third wheel." She paused when she heard a man's voice calling her in the background. "I am coming, Fumikage!" She turned back to Blake. "Use your charm. You must have something to make Izuku excited." She delivered the peace sign before signing off.

Blake turned around and reflected on her conversion with Tsuyu. It was obvious what the vixen was inferring about. She wouldn't call being out of character. However, she knew that if that was a why to get to a man, then it was worth the risk.

She stood up, stretching her arms as she walked to her drawer. She was searching for the sexiest pair of panties that she owns and her sexiest nightgown. She saw the clock and it was a little after eleven in the evening.

She gripped her fist, remaining firm as she knew that time was of the essence.

_As God and Oum as my witnesses. After tonight, Izuku Midoriya, you are going to be mine!_

_**Meanwhile….** _

Izuku felt the strong urge to sneeze. He used his hand to cover his mouth. Kali was in the middle of scrubbing his back when she heard the loud sneeze.

"Bless you," she said.

"Thanks," said as he sniffled.

"Allergies?"

He shook his head in disagreement. "For some reason, I feel like somebody is talking about me." He shrugged his shoulders. "One of many Japanese superstitions."

"I see," replied Kali as she raised his arm to scrub under his arms. "We have our own old wives tales."

"Really?"

"Certainly," said Kali. "If a Faunus sneezes three times, then someone can catch a cold." She put her finger to her lip. "If you put an infant Faunus in the empty cradle of struggling newlyweds, then a baby will arrive soon." She placed his arm down and began scrubbing the other one. "When a Faunus wants a man, she must make the mark by biting upon his neck. She must taste his blood in order to fuse it with her body. In the course of doing that, marking him as hers."

She watched his body stiffening. She slowly scrubbed his arm to ease the tension. "You have great muscle tone. Do you know that?"

"Yes, ma'am. Exercise is a must at our school."

"It looks good on you!" She scooted her body closer as she began scrubbing his stomach.

"Thank you," he replied as he yelped. He was feeling ticklish from the surprised scrubbing.

"You're welcome," retorted Kali. "You've always been a good boy, Icchan! Inko is very proud of you."

"Thank you!"

"So sweet, so mild-mannered," she said as she made circular strokes around his chest. She inhaled harshly. "I must say, Izuku, you are very well cut. You have such a sturdy chest." She giggled. "It's a shame that girls don't appreciate you. If I were your age, then I would never leave you alone." She pressed her lips next to his ear. She withdrew a strong breath onto it. "If you want, I could attack you right now. Teehee!" She pulled back. "Just kidding."

Izuku nodded without speaking. She returned her hands back to his shoulders. "You're stiff. Relax and put your trust in me, Icchan!" She blew into the nape of his neck. The prowess of her womanhood was getting to her. It was getting hard to keep this front as she felt her juices soaking through the fabric. She tried to keep composure, but seeing the naivete in the boy was keeping her from doing so. She rubbed her legs together, trying to absorb the juices. Then, she saw him blushing. Did he know? Was it her scent that garnered his attention. Granted, she sprayed some fragrance to cover herself, but maybe he was interested.

It was time to put the ace in the hole.

"Hmm! I see one of the candles has gone out." Izuku felt Kali removing her hands from him. She stood up. "A flicker to the lighter and then, we will be all…" Kali lost her balance and slipped. Instinctively, Izuku turned around and tried to catch her fall.

Izuku fell backward, bringing Kali with him as they conveniently landed in the bathtub. The surrogate aunt and nephew were submerged into the hot water.

Izuku was the first to rise out of the water. "Auntie, are you okay?"

Kali peeped out of the water. "Yeah, I am okay. Great catch, Icchan!"

Before he could thank her, he noticed that his hands were on her breasts. "Golly, I am so, so sorry, Auntie!"

She released a chuckle. "It's okay, Izuku! It was in the heat of the moment. I know that you didn't mean it."

A sigh of relief ran through his spine.

" _But, this is on purpose!"_

Aunt Kali clung to his neck with both arms. She inhaled his scent as she withdrew her tongue onto his chest. Izuku tried to move, but the Faunus Inhibited him. She trailed her tongue to his chin, then to his lips. Their bodies were glued together. Their lips were overlapped.

They broke the kiss. Izuku was gasping for air. "Auntie?! Auntie?!" It was interrupted as she kissed him again, muffling any sounds from the emerald-haired teen. She didn't stop. She didn't want to stop. This chase she had as she wrestled with the thoughts of wanting the cinnamon roll.

She invited his tongue to do a dance with her tongue. His eyes were closed. She pulled his tongue to her mouth, keeping the grip on it. She sucked on it, feeling the loins flaring. The juices releasing from the cavern. She used her hand to glide to his dick. The moment she rubbed at his groin, the moment it hardened.

She broke the kiss once again. "Your kisses taste sweet, Izuku!" She pecked him on the cheek. "What am I gonna do with you?" His stifled moans filled the bathroom as her hands remained on his dick. "What am I gonna do to you?"

_**To be continued….** _

_**BD: Kali is taking no prisoners. Well, if you make Deku as an exception.** _

_**GOTA: The battle ensues as Kali went to first base and Blake is still in the bullpen.** _

_**BD: Looking forward to what the next adventure ensues.** _

_**GOTA: Team Greenshade or Team IzuKali? Stay tuned!** _


End file.
